Episode 7371 (15th December 2015)
Plot Joanie regrets agreeing to sing at the Village Hall concert. Harriet hands Ashley back her set of house keys after moving all of her things into Woodbine Cottage. Ashley insists he still cares about her, and he didn't want them to end like the way it did. Sandy wonders what has happened for Ashley to break of the relationship, as it's the first time in years he has been happy. He questions if there is someone else. Laurel insists to Nicola she is happy for Ashley and Harriet but Harriet reveals Ashley has ended their relationship. Ross hands Moses over to Emma for the day and suggests she take him to visit Santa. Emma warns Ross that Pete is returning today. Ashley protests to Sandy he and Harriet didn't have a future while Bob is annoyed with Ashley for breaking up with Harriet instead of telling her the truth. Ashley insists it's better for Harriet in the long term as he is getting his house in order. He explains that he doesn't want his kids to remember him as a shell of who he used to be. Doug offers to accompany Diane to visit Chas. Laurel feels guilty over Ashley and Harriet. Worried Bernice bursts in on Laurel and Nicola's conversation and tells them Ashley has taken Gabby and Arthur out of school. Ashley takes Gabby and Arthur on a picnic at the riverbank where Gabby reveals she is only pretending to be a vegan to annoy Bernice. Ashley agrees to keep it from secret. Bernice and Laurel worry about where Ashley is with the kids. Nicola suggests Ashley might be having a breakdown, firstly breaking up with Harriet now taking the kids from school but Laurel defends Ashley. Pete arrives back from London and James explains Debbie has barred him and Emma from seeing Moses although Emma has been unnaturally good about it. James insists Pete can stay in Ross' old room. Diane visits Chas. Ashley assures Gabby she will still be able to see Harriet. He tells Gabby and Arthur he wants them to remember today if he is ever not there. Diane explains to Chas she probably saved her life as the cancer wouldn't have been found otherwise. She insists that Chas needs to concentrate on getting herself better. Ross returns to pick up Moses unaware Pete is listening in. Pete confronts Emma about seeing Moses behind James and Debbie's backs. Emma begs him to keep quiet. Ashley returns with the kids and Laurel notes she wishes she had been at the picnic too, quickly springing to his defence as Bernice snaps at him. Zak watches on as Joanie sings in the Cricket Pavilion. Joanie insists she is going to tell Brenda she cannot sing but Zak assures her she was great. Nicola quizzes Laurel on why she was so quick to defend Ashley and Laurel confesses she's still in love with him. Nicola tells Laurel as far as she is concerned she belongs with Ashley. Diane questions how much longer she and Doug will be alive as she doesn't want to keep working at The Woolpack until she dies. Doug assures her where she goes, he goes. Diane announces to Doug she has decided to put her half of the pub up for sale. Cast Regular cast *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and exterior *Riverbank *Unknown psychiatric ward *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior and Interior *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes